Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten is a fan fic/manga/(potential)anime created by KidVegeta. The story focuses on a Saiyan child, named Ledas as he grows up in a world spiraling out of control. Mainly, I go into great detail of what happens to the child after his planet is destroy by Frieza and he is left alone. Theme Songs Prince Vegeta Saga -''' Dragon Rider (Two Steps From Hell) 'Lauto Saga -' After The Fall (Two Steps From Hell) 'Planet Earth Saga - 'Don't Worry Be Happy (Bobby McFerrin) 'Reunion Saga -' The Good Life (Weezer) 'Fulfillment Saga '- '''Final Theme - Great Spirits (Two Steps From Hell) Epilogue - ''' *Fill My Heart (Two Steps From Hell) - '''Vegeta vs. Ledas *El Scorcho (Weezer) - Final Credits Important Pages *Canonicity, for what is considered canon in The Forgotten. *Character List of the The Forgotten. *List Of Power Levels as they progress through The Forgotten. *Have questions about this story? Feel free to post them (and read the ones that others have posted) on this page: Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into The Forgotten. Sagas 'Prince Vegeta Saga' This saga covers Ledas' and Vegeta's friendship and training up to and including the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Chapter List: Prologue Lest I Forget... Just Saibamen? Explosions, Vegeta... Lots Of 'Em! A Litte Paranoia Never Hurt Anyone Always Remember Your First Lord Frieza Do Come Back Alive The Boy Doesn't Mean Any Harm Because It's My Birthday No More Monkeys! (season finale part 1) Serenity In Atonement (season finale part 2) [[Lauto Saga (The Forgotten)|'Lauto Saga']] This saga covers Ledas' crash landing on Planet Cooler 92, and his subsequent integration into the outpost's hierarchy. This Saga goes until Ledas' ascension to Super Saiyan and his departure to earth, to find Vegeta. Chapter List: Lyin' And Laughin' To Cooler, With Love Wind Swept First Glimpse Among The Giants Big Mistake A Mess Of Politics Mysterious Presence Chosen New Tricks Old Dogs Haunting Memory Finding Aprido That Makes Him The Guv'nor Truly Alone A Promise Our Savior, Fight Evil Costly Preparations Ascendancy (season finale part 1) To Each, According To His Sins (season finale part 2) [[Planet Earth Saga (The Forgotten)|'Planet Earth Saga']] This Saga covers Ledas' landing on earth, and the events that take place there, up until Cardinal's abduction of Ledas. Chapter List: Exodus The Orphan Hazing Capsule Corp. My Friend Vegeta Mist The Monster Inside Me... Like An Apple Blutz Wave Korin Tower Chasing Ghosts (season finale part 1) Thine Actions Vindicated (season finale part 2) [[Reunion Saga (The Forgotten)|'Reunion Saga']] This saga covers Vegeta and Ledas' reunion. Guva comes to Earth to seek revenge. Chapter List: Tell Me Governor... The Cruelest Of Atrocities Formally Losers Fight First Chiaotzu vs Guva Paid In Blood Snow Day Story Of My Life Latchkey Visionary Tier Three (season finale part 1) Spirit Bomb (season finale part 2) 'Fulfillment Saga' This saga covers The Benefactor's continued rampage, and the Z fighters' desperate attempt to stop him. Chapter List: Pump Up New Plan The Hunt Android's Delight Bloodied Turf Now Gotenks Fusion's Price The Product Of A Stable Mind Desperation Riddle Me This Sticky Fingers - banned episode Simply Legendary (series finale - hour long episode) 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood (TV Special)' This special focuses on the origins of the character, the Benefactor who is seen in the first saga. It will be released halfway through the Prince Vegeta Saga. Section List: *To The Quiet Village *That's a Knife... *High Treason Timeline Events (canon timeline) 733: Ledas is born 737: Prince Vegeta and Ledas start going on mission for Frieza with Nappa. Planet Vegeta, along with nearly all Saiyan is destroyed. 739: -January 26th: Ledas arrives on Planet Cooler 92 -February 8th: Ledas is promoted to one of the Plantains, he is still not as strong as them 740: -July 2nd: Meloon/Ledas fight. Ledas is nearly killed. Banas has an encounter with some soldiers from Planet Cooler 96. He kills them. -August 16th: Ledas transforms to Great Ape, and nearly kills the Plantains. 742: Banas and the Plantains encounter the Captain of Planet Cooler 96. A fight is started, where all of 96’s elite fighters are killed. For doing so, Banas is indefinitely suspended from is position as Captain by Guva. 745: Ledas encounters Lauto, stops aging at age 12, is taught how to control his power. He begins to suspect he is a Super Saiyan, but cannot transform. Ledas continues his intensive gravity training. Guva is getting impatient for the Saiyan to kill Banas. 746: Ledas begins to train a lot with Lieme. Learns how to sense ki and suppress his power. Aprido starts tailing Ledas, on suspicion from Banas. 750: Ledas reverses what Meloon did to him, nearly killing the elite. Ledas briefly reaches semi super saiyan, again. This is done on accident, however. 755: -March 9th: Ledas, with resolve, is now against killing the natives. Ledas, after being knocked unconscious by Payar, visits The Benefactor's brief home, during the latter's stay on PC92 so many years ago. -March 10th: Aprido is captured by the natives. -March 11th: Aprido is freed by Ledas, who subsequently pursues him and kills the Appule. Banas, angry wants to kill Ledas. Guva agrees, and stages a gladiator match, between the two. Banas is victorious, and the Plantains pursue Ledas into the forest, but do not kill him. 758: April 1st: Meloon finds Ledas, but quickly loses him. Guva, meets up with Ledas and give the child his left ornamental wrist guard. April 3rd: Ledas tries to gain access to a native camp. April 7th: After several days, the natives are less scared of Ledas. They give him a flower, which gets him drunk. Lieme arrives, and almost makes Ledas transform. Ledas fights Lieme, and the fight is one-sided, until Ledas starts to sober up. Lieme retreats. April 16th: Payar and Ledas have an encounter. Ledas transforms to Super Saiyan 1. Payar retreats back to the outpost, where Guva and the plantains are waiting. Guva reveals his treachery and begins fighting Banas. Ledas and the rest of the plantains fight. Ledas kills all three (leaving Payar for the natives). Neither Banas nor Guva can best one another. Ledas disrupts them, and forces Guva to reveal what he knows about the Saiyans. Banas disappears. June 28th: Ledas sets out to find the Saiyans. June 30th: Guva and Banas leave Planet Cooler 92 to settle their fight. July 11th: Guva and Banas fight for the last time; Banas is killed. 767: Ledas lands on a strange planet. He uses this to continue is hard training in Super Saiyan. 773: After many years of travel, Ledas senses large amounts of ki coming from a distant planet. He heads to it, and lands on Earth. 774: April 1st: Ledas arrives on Earth and runs into Mrs. Fanshi. April 2nd: Ledas is enrolled in school and meets Ryori. April 3rd: Ledas acquires a Model 14 gravity unit. He reunites with Vegeta and fights him. April 20th: Ledas fights Piccolo. April 27rd: Ledas kills Mr. Kyokatshi and reaches Super Saiyan 2. May 5rd: Cardinal and his men change Ledas into great ape and identify him as the alien. Yajirobe meets Ledas. May 7th: Shoekki kills File. Dewberry kills Mrs. Fanshi. Shoekki kills himself. Cardinal takes Ryori and Ledas; the group go into space to escape Majin Buu. Trivia *Making the title, 'The Forgotten' plural was done on purpose. However, it's up to the reader to decide on who the forgotten are. *The Lauto Saga is the only saga with more than 12 chapters. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting